1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tong including a composite belt and methods for making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a tong including a handle assembly, a jaw assembly and a composite belt, where the belt is secured to the handle and jaw assemblies and the tong allows a pipe to be rotated or turned by detachably mounting the tong on a portion of the pipe, looping the belt over the outside of the pipe and tightening the belt to bring it into contact with the pipe surface and method for using the tong to rotate a pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current tongs for use in the oil industry and other related industries use linked chains to wrap around piping (pipe strings) so that the pipe string can be broken-down or made up. Although these linked chains are manufactured to high precision and to withstand pressure well in excess of their operating limits, the chains can still fail, especially after long years of use. When such a linked chain fails, the chains can cause metal pieces to be ejected from the chain at relatively high velocity, which can and has resulted in injuries.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a tong apparatus that replaces the linked chain with a pipe engaging member that reduces down time in the event of failure and reduces the risk of harm to personnel and other equipment in the event of failure.